


Lunch Date

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [11]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Praise, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Window SexMax isn't human so it's not like he can eat during his lunch break so he needs some way to spend his time. His secretary Sage is more than happy to help him find something to do with his break.
Relationships: Max Phillips/ Original Female Character(s)
Series: 30 Smut Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383670
Kudos: 6





	Lunch Date

All of these meetings were killer even a vampire would get exhausted from this shit. Max made his way into his office having a seat at his desk and taking in a deep breath from the exhaustion. He looks at his computer relieved to see that his afternoon is freed up. Everyone would be out having their long lunch and he could get some work done in his office alone. Then again this was a break time why should he have to do work during this time?

Max has a quick look at his work before his work phone goes off to distract him. He looks at the screen and smiles before picking it up, “Well if it isn’t my favorite assistant. You know you don’t have to call you’re free to come in whenever.”

“I’m actually our only assistant but I appreciate the compliment all the same,” Sage says twirling a lock of dark hair with her finger. She couldn’t help it, no one else was around so she could act like a flirty teenager. She couldn’t help that it was just how Max made her feel. “Well, I wasn’t sure if you had already gone off to lunch give me just a second.” She tells him before hanging up the phone before she quickly fixes her hair and gets up.

“Oh you know I’m always happy to compliment you, gorgeous.” Max reminds her before he chuckles as she hangs up. He shakes his head as he hangs up the phone as well leaning back in his seat as he waits for her. That secretary of his, she was so gorgeous and so willing to play this little game with him. They’d had back and forth since he’d gotten the job a few months earlier until a few weeks ago when things had gotten more heated. Usually, he had to suggest that she come over but she seemed to be looking to spend time with him which was a happy surprise.

Sage makes her way into the office and smiles as she walks into Max’s office. “I’m happy that I was able to catch you before you went off to have lunch on your own.” She admits as she leans back against the closed door which was now closed. 

Max gets up and walks overreaching just past her to lock the door, “Why is that baby? Did you think I was gonna have lunch with someone else?” He asks before stroking her cheek. “You know I prefer to… have lunch with you.” He tells her before giving her a kiss on the nape of her neck. It wasn’t just him trying to calm her uncertainties he did enjoy her company. Who wouldn’t enjoy the company of a gorgeous woman who came at his every beck and call?

Sage’s knees feel shaky and it takes everything in her to stay standing as he kisses her neck. He just makes her melt when he does this fawning over her neck kissing and nipping before he has his meal. She looks past him eyes wide as she realizes that the large windows in his office have the shades up. He was fine of course the glass was UV resistant so the sun couldn’t get to him the problem was people could see in. They were higher up in the building but people at lunch outside. For all she knew, their coworkers could look up and see them. “I should probably pull down the shades.

Max looks back to the window and smiles pulling away from Sage to walk over to the window. He looks out seeing people leaving for their cars, some sitting in the calming garden area to have lunch. It was so human in the most boring of ways but he could make it exciting. “Oh come on baby you don’t want to make their day?” He asks pulling her in close when she walks over to him giving her a kiss on the neck as he does. “I mean these people could use a show, right?”

Sage looks down at the other workers at the company and smiles, “A show? What do you mean by put on a show, Max?” She asks before looking back at him seeing that mischievous look in his eyes. Were it anyone else she would hate that sort of look but she trusts Max and loves all those mischievous ideas of his.

“Well I mean that you have these amazing tits,” Max says before grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling it open popping buttons as he does. He stops for a moment looking at the emerald lace that complimented her perfect skin. “I mean look at this amazing body why shouldn’t they get to see a bit of that?” 

He reaches a hand back over smooth skin unfastening her bra pulling it down so her breasts are on display. “I mean look at those tits- that amazing body.” He moves a hand to her waist turning her to press her up against one of those big windows. “As much as I hate sharing it would be fun giving them a little show showing them just how much fun we have on our lunch breaks? Let someone watch while I fuck you against this window.”

Sage grins reaching a hand back to stroke Max’s hair as he peppers kisses up and down her neck. “You would do that? Share me with the rest of the world like that where anyone could see? I thought I was only for you?” She asks teasingly before pulling him back up for a long kiss on the lips giggling as he playfully nips at her lower lip before pulling away from the kiss.

“Oh, you are still mine you’re always gonna be mine, baby girl,” Max assures reaching a hand up to cup her breast as he looks down at all the people. No one had noticed he doubted any of them would they care more about their phones and the conversations they were having. Still, it was such an amazing thought. “They’ll get to see how I claim every last bit of you as mine because every last piece of you is mine.”

“I really liked this blouse, Max. What do you expect me to walk out with now that you’ve popped the buttons?” Sage asks with a laugh ready to scold him for ruining her top instead, letting out a moan as he rolls her nipple between his fingers. She loved being all his because he treated her so well especially when they fucked. “Fuck- yes I’m yours I’m all yours Max I’m all yours.” 

Max chuckles as he works on lifting her skirt up, “We’ll figure something out baby don’t you-” He starts to assure her before stopping to admire that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He laughs giving her ass a playful little smack. “Oh, you naughty girl look at you. I bet you did that on purpose… wanted to surprise me see if you could get me to fuck you over your lunch break. God and you’re wet too you’re really eager aren’t you, baby.”

Sage lets out a gasp as he rubs a finger across her slit to see how wet she is. “Only for you Max you know that no one else makes me act like this.” She assures him before looking down at the people smiling as she sees someone glance for just a moment before looking away. Had he seen them and looked away in embarrassment or had he not realized. “Is that Henry from accounting down there? The one with the red tie I think he just saw us.”

Max kisses Sage’s shoulder before looking down to see who she was talking about. “God it is look at him, the old perv is trying to sneak another look at you. I’ll have to have a serious talk with him about boundaries.” He grabs her hips and spins her around to face him. The idea was great in theory but no way he was going to let Henry from fucking accounting look at his secretary's tits while they fucked. He grabs one of her legs hooking it around his waist to bring her in close to him.

So much for wanting everyone to see Sage didn’t mind it though she could look at him this way. He’s so ready and eager to fuck her when had he even gotten his pants down? The man moved so fast she must not have noticed him do it. She lifts a hand up to his shoulder holding on steady to him before she motions for him to help her as she wraps her other leg around his waist. 

Max smirks grabbing her ass as she wraps her arms around him moaning at the sight. “God, you’re perfect.” He praises before he lines himself up and sinks into her going all the way in right away. He grins as his name falls from her lips along with a beautiful moan. “So- fucking perfect, baby.” He tells her between thrusts. He has never been one to take anything slow but especially not sex. He’s going to fuck her brains out and have plenty of time for the rest of their lunch break test how many times he can get her to cum before she’s overstimulated and exhausted.

She may have to head home early but she was going to have to anyways with that ruined shirt so why not enjoy it? Her back arches and he grins looking back to see that their nosy little friend was watching only to look away when he realized he’d been caught. Henry had been on the list to keep within the company but Max decided rather selfishly he’d put his own needs above the company just this once. For all he knew Henry could try to act on this it really was for the best.

Henry would be dinner but he always worked late and Max was hungry now. He slows down his pace which causes Sage to let out a whine but he needs her focused on something besides the amazing sex. “Can I have lunch?” He asks, starting to kiss her neck. He never did this without her permission; he wasn’t that kind of vampire with the girlfriends he had. “You just taste so good when you’re this desperate to cum.”

Sage pants letting her head fall to the side as he presses kisses to her neck. She knows what he wants before he even asks it and she doesn’t mind it one bit. It means she’d have a killer headache later and feel a bit dizzy for a while but she didn’t care at all. It added to the sensation of him fucking her in the best way, “Of course Max bite me, take as much as you want.”

Max pauses for a moment looking at Sage with a smile before fangs protrude and he sinks his teeth into her neck. Her blood was enough to make him moan, it tasted so perfect every piece of her was perfect and he had half a mind to just turn her so he could keep her at his side forever. For now, though he’d enjoy having her against the window with that addictive taste of hers in his mouth.


End file.
